Talking
by Airforce1990
Summary: John and Alan Tracy talking with each other, John being the kind, gentle, and compassionate older brother that Alan needs and vice versa. Conversations starting when the chemistry lab exploded until after the Hood attack at spring break.
1. The Journey to the New School

Thunderbirds Fanfic – Movie Verse

"Talking" by Amanda Potter

-The Journey to the New School-

John Tracy came down from Thunderbird Five, the International Rescue space station where he is the space monitor, staying down on Earth for a week whilst, Brains, the engineer for the secret organization went up to the space station so that John can take his youngest brother back to school. Alan Tracy, the youngest and only teenager of the Tracy clan was home from school after he had accidently blown up the Chemistry lab at his old school in California, although Alan still have not talked about what had happened. All anyone knew was that their father, Jeff Tracy had gotten a call from the school and he had gone to California in Tracy One, the fastest jet besides Thunderbird One and had gotten both Alan, and Fermat, who is Brains son. Brains had already taken Fermat to the knew school has it was easier for him to be enrolled at the new school. What John did know was that Alan had come home and have not talked to anyone, their dad was angry for some reason, while the rest of their brothers have been teasing Alan about the lab explosion, making Alan more distant from the rest of them. And while the rest of the brothers have been teasing Alan, John have been supporting, even if he was in a space station above Earth and when Alan had asked him to take him to the new school, John had immediately agreed and got their dad to let him come down from the station.

John and Alan walk into the hanger after saying goodbye to everyone else, of course the other four brothers are still teasing Alan, so he disappeared inside the jet immediately, John gives his dad a wry grin before getting in as well and closing the hatch of the plane. John gets into the cockpit of the plane, allowing Alan sit up their as well, knowing Alan have been learning how to fly, he himself having paid for the lessons for Alan for his previous birthday and trusting that Alan with listen to John as they take off. While John puts the plane on autopilot he asks Alan, "You excited for school?"

"No," Alan replies sullenly. John looks puzzles and asks, "Why not?"

"I won't know anyone, I will be the new kid in school again. While everyone has made friends already I would need to play catchup, it sucks."

"I'm sure you will make friends Alan."

"And if I don't want to?"

"That is up to you, however, it was either this school or military school and I would rather make friends. Not saying that military school kids are bad, but I think you might find more in common with those kids who are going to this school."

"I know that, and it's not like I'm not ungrateful John. I know that it was you that had managed to get me into this school even if dad wanted to send me to military school, you even convinced dad to let me go, I just hate being the new kid in school."

"I know, no one likes being the new kid in school, but think about this, you have Fermat who is also new and in no time, you won't be the new kid and you'll join activities and make friends that way. Besides, I know that you are smart, you are kind and compassionate, intelligent and clever, funny and thoughtful," John shoots a teasing smile at Alan, "just so long as you don't have your head in the clouds, you'll be find." Alan shoots John a small smile, "Thanks John, but only you think like that, the others see me as the butt of their jokes," Alan gets up from his seat and starts walking back towards the door, he turns around facing John again, "I going to take a nap."

"Ok Alan, I will wake you when we are close, ok."

"Ok John." Alan walks into the cabin and lays down on one of the bunks that is back there, staring up at the ceiling, Alan puts his earbuds in for music and closes his eyes, hoping to get some sleep before landing.

John turns the auto-pilot back on up in the cabin a few hours later, as they are about an hour out of Massachusetts. John gets up and walks back to the cabin, he sees Alan laying sideways on the bunk, John sits down and puts a hand down on Alan's leg, shaking it slightly, trying to wake Alan up, when Alan doesn't wake, John leans over him and takes out one of the earbuds, John shakes Alan again. Alan wakes up, disoriented for a but before remembering where he was and where he was going. Alan faces John, "Are we there yet?"

"Yea kiddo, we are about an hour out, you want to take the controls for a bit."

"Really." Alan askes surprised, "yea, kiddo. You have been taking lessons and you do need flight time to get your license."

"But now with changing schools, I won't be able to continue the lessons."

"No problem, I have a friend who is a licensed pilot, he is also a certified teacher, I had called him up when I knew you would be going to the school to see if he can take on an extra student and he said yes, he has your contact information and will call for the first lesson."

"Thank you, John."

"No problem," John ruffles the blonde locks on his brothers' head and they both head back to the cockpit where Alan takes the controls expertly.

As Tracy One gets close to the Pittsfield Municipal Airport, John takes back the controls and radios in to the tower to get clearance for landing. Once the plane lands, John helps Alan with his stuff, they exit the plane with a car already waiting for them on the tarmac. John puts in the bags into the trunk and the back seat while Alan gets in the front passenger seat and John gets in the driver's side seat and John carefully drives out of the airport. John looks over to Alan, is earbuds hanging around his neck and just looking out the window of the car, "Alan, please talk to me."

"What's there to say John?"

"Tell me what's going on in that brain of yours. I know there was more to the lab explosion.  
"What if there is? Will you tell dad?"

"Of course not, unless if its something that could put you in danger, whatever you tell me stays with me."

"Ok, but can we please stop somewhere, preferably somewhere it is quiet."

"Of course, kiddo, I saw a park on the map." John drives towards the park and both of them gets out of the car and walk towards the nearest park bench where there is no one around. Alan takes a deep breathe …


	2. When the Chemistry Lab Exploded

-When the Chemistry Lab Exploded-

John and Alan Tracy get out of the car, John finding a park in Pittsfield, Massachusetts. They walk to a park bench that is the farthest away from the crowd. John sits down, motioning for Alan to do the same, "remember Alan, whatever you have to tell me stays between us unless I believe that you are in danger."

"Ok, John, but please don't judge me."

"Never, Alan, never." Alan takes a deep breathe, "it started happening before the explosion, I knew what he was doing was wrong, but I was too scare to tell anyone, it didn't get bad, but the day before the experiment, he just wouldn't leave me alone and I got distracted and couldn't focus on the lecture, I tried to get the stares out of my mind, but it was hard."

"Alan, who was this person and what was making you so uncomfortable."

"The chemistry teacher. There were times when he had me stay behind, after he closed the door he would come up behind, close to my back, I could feel him, he would put his hands on my shoulders and rub them, he wouldn't really say anything except that I was such a good boy. It was the few times when he had asked me to come to his office and he would make me sit on his lap. I didn't like the way he felt me up those times, I had made sure someone came with me, either Fermat, another teacher or one of the older students. But then he would stare at me, I would see, and he would start licking his lips, it disturbed me."

"Alan, did he ever touch you inappropriately?"

"Yes," Alan's starts trembling, feeling someone grab them he looks up, his brother had covered them with his own hands and gave an encouraging smile, "the times when he would stand behind, he would get really close and I could feel him against me, when he rubbed my shoulders, sometimes he would go down the front of my body, most of the time, under my t-shirt. And then the times when I was in his office by myself and he had me sit on his lap, he would unzip my pants and put his hand down there as well, he would put his hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't scream, I would fidget, trying to get out of his hold but he enjoyed it, I felt him, then he would stop and let me leave. After the last time I was with him, he had made sure Fermat couldn't come, I tried to stay away from, made sure he didn't have the opportunity to get me alone with him again."

"When was this?"

"About a week before the explosion. I knew what he was doing was wrong, and there were so many times when I wanted to tell dad, but I couldn't, I feared what dad would think, that maybe it was in my imagination or I was asking it."

"Alan, it was not your fault, it is the teachers fault, he is the one that is sick."

"You believe me right John? I was going to tell dad about what happened the night before, but before I could tell him anything he got on me about my homework."

"Always kiddo, I know you won't lie about something like this. It wasn't part of your imagination. I realized that you were distracted in the class the day before, but I also know that you would go over what the experiment would be with Fermat later that night, what happened that day?"

'He was looking at me again and walking up and down the rows, he had stepped behind me and put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed, I know that doesn't seem inconspicuous or anything, but after everything else, I hated having that hand touching me in any way and I got distracted, I couldn't stay focus, felt like everything was closing in on me and I just didn't pay enough attention to what chemicals I was getting from the shelf, I realized my mistake when the chemicals were bubbling, so I yelled at everyone to get and that's when the explosion occurred. The teacher had left the room couple of seconds before then and the door was closed. I was able to get everyone to the window and got everyone out. The teacher came back and immediately blamed, wanting me to go with him but one of the teachers realized what was happening and kept me back to talk with the firefighters. Then dad showed up and he started talking with the authorities and then the next thing I knew was that I was expelled from school and leaving. I'm happy about leaving the school, just not the circumstance around it. John, I didn't mean for the explosion to occur."

"I know you didn't."

"What now? You had said you wouldn't tell anyone."

"I won't tell the others about what really happened, though I think you should tell dad about it, maybe he would realize that you weren't fully to blame about this situation. But I would like to tell someone else about it if you don't mind."

"Who?"

"A FBI agent in California, an old friend, he would be discreet about what is going on."

"Why do you want to tell him?"

"Think about it Alan, this is a teacher who have been teaching for over 20 years, I doubt you were his first victim and I doubt he would stop anytime soon unless someone stops him."

"Oh god, I didn't think about that. Are you sure he would be discreet?"

"I'm sure, he was with me though that is a story for another time. So, would you let me contact my friend."

"Sure, can you tell me more about this agent?"

"Of course. His name is Colby, he has been with the FBI for about 14 years so far, before that, he was in the Army in the criminal investigations division and did couple tours in Afghanistan. He grew up in Idaho with his parents and four older brothers and he is smart as a whip. He is also kind, caring, and compassionate. He will listen to you and won't judge, he can take you through the events of what happened carefully, and he is full of understanding."

"Ok, when will you call him?"

"I was thinking more of going to see him when I drop you off and tell him in person."

"Ok, sure."

"Ok, then let's get going and get you settled in at school." Both gets up of the bench and start walking towards the car with John slinging an arm around Alan's shoulder, give him a sideways hug. They get in the car, John in the drivers' side seat and Alan in the passenger side seat, Alan getting out a book, _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_ by CS Lewis and starts flipping through the pages, since he has already read it several times since receiving it for it tenth birthday, a gift given to him by John. It took John about thirty minutes to get to the gates of Wharton Academy for Boys, the new boarding school that Alan is going to. John helps unload the bags and boxes from the car and take everything up the room where Alan is staying with Fermat. After helping the boys get everything set up in the room, John hugs Alan, and whispers in his ear, "remember, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks John, I hope I can make you proud."

"You already make me proud, I am proud that you are my brother."

"See you." Alan hugs John, watching as John walks of the room.

John gets in the car and start driving to the airport, thinking of a way to tell his friend about what had happened to his little brother…


	3. New School Blues

-New School Blues-

Alan Tracy, the youngest of the Tracy clan at the age of fourteen is sitting at his desk at Wharton Academy, the school that is dad shipped him off too after blowing up the chemistry lab at his old school. His best friend Fermat is in the school's computer lab, so Alan is all alone in his room, feeling just like that, alone. He misses everyone, at least when they aren't teasing him about something, which they do about every time he talks to them. Though the one person that Alan misses the most is John, the other blonde brother, though the two of them is different as pie. Whereas Alan is loud and boisterous and haven't really gotten that great of grades, John is quiet and calm and is a genius, graduating college at the tender of age of eighteen with a master's degree from Harvard. Alan sits back in his chair thinking about whether he should call John when suddenly his computer beeps, a signal for an incoming transmission, Alan leans forward, and hits answer and is surprised to see John's face smiling back at him, "hiya squirt,"

"Hey John."

"Everything ok Allie, you looked surprised?"

"Yea, well, you did surprise me, but its not that. I was here thinking if I should call you knowing how busy you are when you called."

"Yes, well, we are both blonde. But I figured you would need someone to talk to, figured you would be missing home a bit."

"Yea, a bit, though I don't miss the teasing, plus, it's school, just trying to adjust to a new school."

"Have you made friends yet?"

"Not really, just talked to some of my classmates, I'm just trying to settle into school and all before trying to make new friends."

"But everything else is alright?"

"I guess."

"That's good. Is there anything else bothering you?"

"No." Alan says hesitantly.

"You know you can talk to me about anything and I won't judge you for it."

"I know," Alan stops suddenly, looking nervous, "I guess I'm just worried."

"Worried about what?" Alan looks up at the screen, unshed tears in his eyes, "about what we spoke about at the park."

"There is nothing to worry about with that, I got everything taken care of so far."

"How did the talk go with your friend?"

"It was ok, he should be calling you, just tell him what you told me, and you'll be find."

"He did believe you, right?"

"Yea, he already opened an investigation into the teacher, accusations like sexual molestation is taken very seriously."

"And dad doesn't know, right?"

"No. I told you I wasn't going to tell him, its up to you when you are wanting to tell him. But know this, I will be right by your side when you do, at least if you want me to be by your side."

"Of course, I do, I'm not sure if I could tell without you there. You've done so much already. Thank you."

"I love you so much little brother, I will always be there for you."

"I know that, I've always known that. Its just hard, the others say that they are there for me as well, but well, with all of the teasing that they do, it's kind of to know whether they are truly there for me or if they are just saying that."

"Trust me kid, they will always be there for you, even if it doesn't really seem like that now, they are. They are just too caught up now in International Rescue to really see what's going on now."

"Yea, but you are also busy, maybe busier then them because you have to monitor all of the transmissions and sort through what's important and keep an eye on all of the storms and disasters that are out there, and yet, you are still there for me, you still call me, give up an afternoon to talk to someone about something that happened to me, and you have never complained. But the others, when I try to call, they tell me they are too busy and then hangs up. I feel like I'm not part of the family anymore."

"I know it might seem like that now, but it won't be like forever, you'll be down for Christmas and then Spring Break, and then two whole months for summer. And then in a few years, you will be home for good."

"Yea, but what about the Thunderbirds. Will I ever be a part of it like the rest of you are?"

"Of course, you will. Don't tell dad that I'm telling you but during the summer, you will be coming up to Five to start your training."

"Wait, seriously."

"Yep, I spoke to dad about it, told him that I know that you are responsible to start the training. I will be sending down some homework for you starting after Christmas for you to study and complete before coming up here, and as long as you get everything done, which I know you can, there will be two blonde brothers together for one whole month."

"That is so cool, thanks John. I won't let you down."

"I know you won't, I am so proud of you."

"Thanks John," Alan lets out a big yawn and checks his click, seeing 11:30 PM blinking back at him in red, he turns back to John, "it's getting late here John, I should get to bed."

"Ok Alan, goodnight and I love you."

"Love you too John, goodnight." Alan turns of the transmission, feeling better then before the call and climbs into bed, not hearing the door opening, letting Fermat into the room as well.

John looks at the blank screen of his console, a frown on his face, glad to have called Alan. John himself looks at the clock, looking at the rest of his console, monitoring the days disaster from above, thinking about when he should tell Alan about his own experience…


End file.
